


The Man in My Bed

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: A bit of sneaking around?, Ace finds out, M/M, Older Fic, Smut ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Luffy usually found his brother roaring drunk in his bed by mistake, but why is it he finds Ace’s best friend instead?





	The Man in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did this fic a few years ago? But like it got removed from the other site and I am posting because I forgot I linked it and so that means the link is broken, heh. Still hope you enjoy!

**Thump.**

 

“Mmhh, Niichan?” The question left me as I felt the body press against mine firmly with arms holding me around my waist. My eyes half lidded to see a neck and I could smell the alcohol lingering on the male. “Did you forget where your bedroom is again?”

 

Ace usually had a habit of drinking and forgetting where his bedroom is. In the morning, his friends that would crash at our place would poke fun at him for doing so. It was fun to watch as he tried to get over his headache whilst telling everyone to leave him alone. It really didn’t bother me that he would crash in my bed since it reminded me when we were younger and shared a bed.

 

“Quiet.” My body stiffened at the tone and began to realize the body was more masculine than my brother’s.

 

“…Marco?” Silence followed, but my eyes caught the sight of a dark part on his skin to notice it being his tattoo. A grumble left him as arms drew me closer and his face rubbed against my head, ruffling my already bedhead.

 

“Hmm, briefs?” A heat spread to my cheeks as I felt a hand line along my butt causing me to have my hands pressing against his chest.

 

“Th-they’re boxer-briefs!” I told him in a high tone, but made sure it was hushed since I didn’t want anyone to hear. Fluttering was occurring in my stomach as he did this to me and I am not sure why.

 

“Still cute.” The blush heightened before I gasped out a breath when fingers from both hands grasped each butt cheek.

 

“Wa-wait—!” Lips silenced me as I felt confusion swirl through my head on why Ace’s best friend was all up on me like this – besides during their party since Ace says he’s a player… _whatever that is_.

 

Just a slight shift had me on my back with him moving from my lips and going to my neck. Groans left me as he pressed against me with lips nipping at sensitive spots. After a few minutes, he stopped and I calmed myself to hear the light snores from him. Relief found me as I relaxed whilst handling the dead weight on top of me. A blush stayed on my cheeks though as I realized his hands were still held onto my butt.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

“Guess who ended up in Luffy’s room last night?!” Thatch began to taunt as I took a bite out of my pancake. Blue eyes from a certain male glanced around with confusion and a rub to his temple.

 

“I thought the room looked different.” Marco mentioned as he sluggishly moved to sit at the table with a hand reaching for the pill and water already out for him.

 

“Someone was in Lu’s room?” Ace appeared in the doorway as I finished my second pancake with a gaze to him.

 

“Seems like Marco didn’t make it to the extra room.” Izo commented as he sipped on some coffee next to me in a robe at the table. A frenzied Ace came over with a look to his best friend, who returned it with a groan to his head.

 

“You didn’t do anything to him, did you?!”

 

“How the fuck should I know?” The hand waved out from the blonde as he was never one to be drunk off his ass, but he did last night.

 

“Nah, he just plopped onto me, probably thinking it was an empty bed.” Pancake found my mouth as I gazed to the two who were holding the discussion.

 

“Are you sure? He turns into a complete player that I had to _hold off_ of my little brother last night.” The remembrance of last night was clear in my brother’s mind as he shot a quick glare to his best friend.

 

“Not like I meant to, yoi.” Hands rubbed at eyes to try and get rid of his hangover.

 

“He just plopped down and was out like a light.” Curious eyes from beside me had a slight nervous twitch come from my leg. Izo was really good at looking past a lie, but he did not voice out his suspicion.

 

“Okay,” my brother sighed out in relief before moving to the glass and pill provided for him. A foot hit mine and I let my eyes glance at Izo as he gave a look of ‘ _do-we-need-to-talk_?’ My head shook lightly before finishing up my food and getting up.

 

“I’m going to get dressed! Zoro promised to take me to the arcade!” A cheer left me as I moved to my bedroom to begin tugging off clothes as I had worn pajama pants and a tank top for breakfast. My jean shorts found my waist as I began yanking a shirt out of a drawer.

 

“Oi,” the deep tone had me gazing over to see blue eyes gazing at me in confusion.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell your brother?” Slight surprise found me as I figured he had forgotten what he had done the previous night. “I may have been drunk, but I can still remember my actions.”

 

“I didn’t feel like it was important to.” I mentioned with my shirt being tugged onto my torso. Eyes gazed out in the hall before he moved into the room towards me. “Mar— _mmh_!” Lips found mine as he pressed my body to the wall and let an arm rest above my head. My hands pressed against him as confusion filled me. The lips pulled away as he smirked down at me with a lick to my lips.

 

“I _never_ flirt with someone drunk unless I have an attraction towards them.”

 

“Niichan said you are a playe— _nnmph_!” I was silenced again as he pressed hard against me with a hand gripping my hip. They pulled away again and I brought my lips into my mouth with a pout.

 

“Hmph, cute as ever.” A light blush had been on my cheeks, but heightened after his words. The fluttering feeling was in my stomach again, just like from last night, as he continued to hover over me with that smirk.

 

“I suggest you get away before Ace sees this.” Izo’s voice surprised me lightly as Marco moved to glance at him. My line of sight was clear to gaze over at him as arms were crossed and eyes glaring. “I knew something happened between you two last night…”

 

“Izo, I already told you.” A hand waved to the blonde male in front of me as the dark haired male glanced down the hall where Thatch was shouting at Ace for something.

 

“Just don’t push him, Marco. He’s more innocent than anyone we have met before.”

 

“I know, yoi.”

 

“Luffy, just let me know if the big bad wolf hurts you, ne?” Confusion was on me as I tilted my head at him. “Try not to get caught.” A giggle left him behind a hand before walking off down the hall.

 

“Wha?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lips pressed against my cheek with little kisses, making me all flustered again. “Just remember,” eyes gazed upon me as he held a serious look. “I _never_ flirt unless I hold an attraction to that person.” The sly smirk returned with those lips pressing to my forehead as he pulled away. “Your friend should be here soon, right?”

 

“Ah! Right! Zoro!” Sandals were soon being tugged onto my feet as I felt the gaze of a certain male. I began ushering out of my room with him soon following with a chuckle.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

“ _Attraction_?”

 

“Yeah, what does it mean for someone to have an attraction towards you?” Green eyes gazed at me with an inquiring look when I asked my question again.

 

“When someone has an attraction towards someone usually means they probably like you and want to date you or they want your body.” Ice cream hit my taste buds as I listened to my best friend answer my question.

 

“ _Or_?”

 

“It kind of depends…” A hum left me in a slight understanding before he leaned a bit forward on the table. “Did someone tell you they had an attraction towards you?” Heat rushed to my cheeks as I looked away whilst nibbling on my ice cream. “Luffy.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Someone.” A frown was on his face when I told him that and I pouted lightly.

 

“This person hasn’t done anything to you, right?” My thoughts went to last night and this morning before the fluttering returned with a darker blush. “Don’t let someone force you, do I need to intervene?” My hand moved quickly to wave at him as he had his protective mode on.

 

“It’s fine, Zoro.” An eyebrow raised as I took a bite from my cone as the ice cream had been ate up. “I liked it.”

 

“Luffy.”

 

“He wouldn’t hurt me.” Flickering of eyelids was at me before I saw a glare from him.

 

“ _He_? Who? Do I need to kick someone’s ass?!”

 

“Zoro!” I complained out as he was standing up, leaning over the table, and held fists as he looked at me hard. “Stop.” A visible twitch came from him as he noticed the attention drawn to us and sat down with a grumble. People began going back to their own devices and green eyes looked at me.

 

“You need to understand the attention you draw in is not _always_ wanted attention.” This rough sigh left me as I knew what he meant, but never really showed I _did_ take notice in that kind of attention.

 

“I know… it’s not like the guy is bad or anything. I also know him very well and am on good terms with my brother.”

 

“For now until he finds out this friend of his is feeling up his little brother.”

 

“Well, you will not be the one to tell him, right?” A twitch from his eyebrow occurred as he sighed out with a hand running through his hair.

 

“Don’t do this to me, Luffy.”

 

“You have to, Zoro!” The pout flashed onto me quickly before he could avoid it. “If you don’t then I’m going to tell Law that you and Kidd—”

 

“Alright, alright!” Hands came out quickly with a blush before I could even finish my statement I promised to keep from everyone. “I won’t tell, but can you at least tell me who this guy is? I don’t want to be left out in the dark about that.”

 

“… It’s Marco.” Eyes flickered rapidly at me in confusion before leaning back abruptly.

 

“ _Eh_?!” The surprise made me chuckle before he leaned forward towards me again with a harsh whisper. “That player?!”

 

“Oh yeah… what’s a player? Niichan always calls him that and I don’t get it.” A sigh left him with a palm finding his temple to roughly press in.

 

“A player is… is what Nami is. She finds a guy to date and merely plays with them before she is finished with them.” Twinge of understanding found me as I knew Nami was always looking for someone and just said it was because she was ‘bored of them’. In all reality, she just wants to find that right someone to be with and not have to keep chasing to find them anymore. No argument left me though as it never would work to try and tell him different, especially about Sanji being a womanizer.

 

“But he said that he never flirts with someone unless he was attracted to them.”

 

“You can be attracted to a lot of people.” Arms crossed and I knew what he was going to say next. “I don’t trust him. Don’t let him do anything to you and make sure it’s clear with the answer _no_ , got me?” A sigh left me after he stated that before I got a glimpse of a certain tattoo and blonde hair. My eyes locked on to the male that we were literally talking about with some girls squealing over him. This pang in my chest happened as I felt a frown set on my face. “Luffy? What are y— _See_!” A hand waved out from Zoro as he was trying to prove his point. “Player.” Arms crossed before I looked back to lock onto shimmering blue eyes and a smirk caught his lips. The flustering feeling returned before I deepened my frown when the girls whined over him.

 

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

 

“Good, that’s what I wanna hear.” Zoro agreed as we got up and began leaving the food court since the arcade was in the mall. An arm went over my shoulders as my best friend drew me close with a laugh whilst we walked through the doors talking about a new videogame.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

“ _Nhmm_!” Lips harshly pressed against mine as I saw angry eyes glaring upon me.

 

Hands held my hips as I felt my back tingle with slight pain from when he slammed me against the wall. My hands gripped his shirt as I was pressed harder with a body soon pressing fully against mine. Calloused hands lined under my shirt as a tongue shoved between my parted lips. This whimper left my throat when hands found my butt and the tongue abused mine. A growl left him before lips took my tongue to suck on the appendage. Groans left me and a slight whine when he released it, leaving me to pant.

 

“Wha— _Nggh_!” Hands gripped aggressively on my butt cheeks as I felt teeth bite at my ear. “M-Marco?”

 

“He touched you.” The jealous tone shocked me lightly before I groaned from teeth tugging on an earlobe.

 

“Zoro’s my best friend.” I mentioned as I could not believe he was reacting this way when it happened during the weekend and now it was Monday, right after I got out of school.

 

“I don’t care.” A stifled moan left me when teeth nipped at my neck and hands kneaded my butt cheeks.

 

“Marco~!” Pressure was applied by a knee to my crotch and it fired my body up along with me moaning. A chuckle left him as the leg nudged and hands moved to my hips.

 

“You’re so light, yoi.” I was slid up the wall with a body keeping me there and hands moved my legs.

 

The notion from large hands caught on as I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked onto him. Hands moved to push my shirt up with haste as a tongue licked at my skin. Heat filled my whole body as he rocked against me with thumbs pressing against my nipples. Pleasure numbed my body as I put arms around his neck with moans falling from my lips.

 

“I want you so bad.” The husky voice whispered out with something wet soon on a nipple. A breathy gasp left me as he tormented my body with all these notions. We froze when we heard the front door close with a shout from Ace.

 

“I’m home!”

 

Marco cursed under his breath whilst pulling back with a glare to the door, obviously displeased with the interruption. Eyes found my face as I was still panting and could feel my slight erection being pressed against. That smirk lined him as lips soon found mine with a hard thrust against my body. The moan was engulfed by him before he quickly pulled away to soon put me down with a tug to my legs. He backed away before a hand grabbed mine and we went to my bed with him grasping my school bag. A book found the comforter along with my body as he soon sat across from me. The book was opened to where my notebook was marking the page we were on. Pages fluttered when the notebook was tossed at me into my lap to cover the bump in my pants.

 

“Luffy?” Ace appeared around the doorframe of my room and noticed the situation. “Helping him with homework?”

 

“Yeah, had a question so I decided to help him since I was here already.” My eyes noticed the book sitting on his thigh with a full view for me to see his erection.

 

“My class ended a bit late because the professor had to make copies for us.” A sigh left him and a chuckle from his best friend as blue eyes gazed to my brother. It was likely since his professor for Monday always had to do last minute copies. For being a college professor, you would assume he had things done ahead of time, but I could be wrong.

 

“Well, you know I always get out early anyways.” Marco mentioned with a shrug before eyes met mine. “Do you need me to help anymore?”

 

“… I don’t think so, but it’s not due until Wednesday so I think I will finish it tomorrow.” It was merely a white lie so my brother did not decide to help out with the non-existent assignment. After a nod left the male across from me, a hand found my head from my brother.

 

“You feeling alright? You are all red.”

 

“That’s because I embarrassed him about his math skills.” A pout left me towards the blonde at the excuse as it was pretty much true too, since I sucked at math.

 

“Don’t pick on my baby brother!!” Arms went around my neck as I felt his head rub on top of mine. “His adorableness makes up for it all!”

 

“Oi!” I complained at the statement and got a laugh out of both of them.

 

“Well, you ready to head out, Marco?” My brother pulled away whilst moving to my door and glanced at his friend who got up. He calmed himself, but it felt impossible for me to do so.

 

“Tell everyone I will catch up in a little while, have to do something first.”

 

“Alright, man! See you there!” Curiosity filled me as Marco stayed standing and followed after my brother whilst stopping in the hall. Feet tapped on the ground before the front door opened. “Bye, Luffy! Order food if you get hungry!”

 

“Yay!” I shouted at the mention of it and could already smell the pizza I was going to order. The door shut and before I could react, hands pressed me into the bed with one attaching to my member. A groan left me as I felt lips shush me and hands moved to tug on my pants. My body began to tremble as a hand squeezed my erection and it became a full hard-on at the sensation. Hands desperately gripped his shirt as I moaned out with hips thrusting up to get more.

 

“Did you think I was going to leave you in such an amazing state?” The husky tone made me shiver with a moan as a finger rubbed the head. He moved his body to where my hands had to let go of his shirt, but they immediately found the bed as I felt lips grasp the head. A loud moan shot out of my throat as legs moved whilst trembling as the pleasure spiked in my body.

 

“M-Marco~! _Mmmha_ ~!!” The mouth dived down to engulf me as much as he could before sucking. My back arched at the feeling as this was all a different experience to deal with, but did not want it to stop. Gasps left my mouth as he began to bob his head on me with harsh sucks to my erection. Something boiled in me as I felt this sensation before my balls tightened as I moaned out loudly.

 

_I just…_

 

“Could have warned me a little, yoi.” If my red face could get any redder it would from the embarrassment I felt as I had just came into his mouth, but I noticed it was not anywhere as I rested on my elbows. “I would have prepared my mouth better if you gave me a heads up.” The smirk was lined with a thumb as I noticed the white on it being licked off. A shuddered breath filled me in surprise before those same lips pressed against mine. Groans hummed out of me as he soon pulled away with a tug to my pants to cover my satisfied member. “Let’s play again some other time, hm, little Luffy?”

 

“I’m _not_ little!”

 

“Mh hm.” Lips pecked my cheek as he pulled away before moving to the door. “I better get going, see you later.” The smirk flashed at me once again before he disappeared down the hall. My body still tingled since that is the first time I have had anyone do that to me or even make me feel that way. It was also the first time I have felt the most pleasure; I can’t even reach a peak that good by myself.

 

_What was I to Marco?_

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Yeah, he got really jealous that you were touching me.” I mentioned whilst sitting at the lunch table with my friends and they all joined in.

 

“Who got jealous?”

 

“This guy who likes Luffy.” Zoro spoke out to catch them up on what has happened. Eyes widened before I heard light mumbles in confusion before arms crossed from them.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since Saturday.” I told them.

 

“Luffy… Are you sure? Some people are attracted to your innocence.” Usopp began with a finger pointed to the sky to show his true fact.

 

“And they usually want to corrupt that.” Nami mentioned next before a hand waved out. “Remember Lucci?”

 

“He never did anything.” My arms crossed in confusion as I did remember the man flirting with me, but stopped suddenly.

 

“That’s because we had to make sure he didn’t.” Sanji spoke out whilst removing the plastic spoon he was chewing on to stop his cigarette crave. “That man was going to corrupt you.” The spoon shook at me with his serious tone and everyone held a serious look.

 

“Okay, but I like this guy, so it’s fine.”

 

“What guy? Does he go to our school? Used to go to our school?” Nami inquired as she tried to grab for more information.

 

“If I told any of you, you would tell Ace.” They all gave me frowns at the true statement before a pale hand hit Zoro’s chest.

 

“Why does the Marimo know then?!”

 

“Who you calling a Marimo, shitty curls!?”

 

“Stop it you two!” A fist found both Zoro and Sanji as they now lean over the table with lumps. “Now, Sanji _does_ have a point.”

 

“Because I have a way to make Zoro keep it as a secret.” I mentioned with a drink to my water bottle and I noticed eyes lock on to my green haired friend.

 

“That means Zoro has a little secret.” Nami spoke out as she became a curious feline and leaned over the table. “Do tell.”

 

“It’s a secret, bitch!” A chuckle left me as she began dogging him to tell and I was able to have some peace on the matter, but I was still curious. After five minutes, she gave up and sat back, so I thought to amuse her lightly.

 

“Why would someone be jealous, Nami?” I questioned and she looked to me with arms crossed and her features calming.

 

“Usually means they like you so much they don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

 

“Don’t tell him that.” Zoro spoke out and looked to me with arms crossed. “Listen, forget about that damn player and just stay innocent.”

 

“That’s depriving him, Zoro.” Usopp spoke out and hid behind Sanji when the man glared.

 

“How do you feel about this guy, Luffy?” Nami asked with her interest showing in her hazel eyes.

 

“I’m not sure… but when he kisses or holds me, I get this fluttering in my stomach and chest…” A giggle left her when I stated that before leaning on an elbow with a smile.

 

“You get the fluttering in your stomach because you’re nervous, but the flutters in your chest show to be your emotion towards him.” She explained and I tilted my head lightly before she waved a hand out. “You like him a lot to the point you enjoy the close proximity and all his kisses.” My eyelids flickered for a minute as I processed this before I felt heat go to my cheeks. “Ah~! Luffy’s in love!”

 

“Don’t encourage it!” I noticed green eyes glaring to her before she glared back.

 

“What’s so wrong with supporting love?!”

 

“Not with that guy!!”

 

“Who?!”

 

“That fucking player Marco!” I gapped at Zoro before feeling a rush of heat in my face before I threw my tray at him.

 

“I told you not to tell! I’m telling your secret then! Zoro sl—mmmhh!!” A hand covered my mouth as he glared at me like he was trying to burn me.

 

“You told me not to tell Ace!”

 

“Mmmmhh!” I waved arms at him before pulling away with a glare. “Doesn’t mean everyone else!”

 

“Time to form a pack and tell off Marco now.” Sanji sighed out and I waved hands at him with anxiety in me.

 

“No! Don’t! It’s fine!” Arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me down to sit.

 

“Stop it you two! You are going to make him have a panic attack!” Nami stated with hands smoothing through my hair and it was comforting. “If Luffy wants him to flirt with him then leave it alone. Lucci was a different case where Luffy didn’t want his attention, but Luffy wants this guy’s attention. Just leave it be.” Relief found me that she was on my side with this and I calmed my thundering heart. “Has he asked you out?”

 

“…No, but he said that Friday he was going to sneak me off.” A shrug left me as I kept a gaze at her. “Whatever that means.”

 

“Luffy, I think it’s time I took you shopping~!” A cheer left her as she was filled with joy on this matter.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

“My, my… what do I have here, yoi?” I found the passenger seat of Marco’s car as he examined me.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You get new clothes?”

 

“Yeah, Nami was being weird and told me I needed special clothes for when we go out.” I told him whilst putting my seatbelt on and when finished, shrugged with hands out. “I told her we were just going to your place.”

 

“Seems like I will have to thank her.” He muttered and I looked to him with a confused tilt to my head. “Don’t worry about.” A hand moved so his thumb could rub at my cheek before going back to the steering wheel. The fluttering in my chest began with a bit of heat trying to flock to my cheeks.

 

When the car started moving, I began to tell him about my day at school where Usopp got a pie in the face for mystery Friday. Mystery Friday consisted of putting your name in this bowl (you don’t have to) and if your name is picked they will pie you in the face. It was amusing to say the least because the girls always screeched in disgust even though they put their names in there.

 

“Let’s go in.” The apartment complex showed as we got out of his car and went to the stairs.

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“It’s a surprise, little Luffy.”

 

“I’m not little!” I complained as we made it to his door where I soon followed him in. A hand showed me in as he closed the door behind me and I gazed around his bright living room. This yelp left me when I felt hands grasp a hold of my butt cheeks and he chuckled. I turned to him with a blush tickling my cheeks with hands protecting the offended area.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I don’t understand.” I told him truthfully as I carefully watched his hands moved to my hips and pressed me to the wall.

 

“Don’t understand?”

 

“What am I to Marco?” Blue eyes stared at me with an eyebrow raised before lips pressed hard against mine. A groan left me as he pressed his body into mine with hands lining my sides and I noticed my shirt coming up with them. When lips left mine I let out a few harsh pants as those lips found my neck and thumbs pressed to perked nipples. A gasping moan left me as my body arched towards him to feel more. Pleasure tingled through me and heat spread south with an aching feeling.

 

“I like Luffy.” The husky voice made me shudder as hands tugged up my shirt and had lips find my neck again. “I want all of Luffy.” A groan left me as hands gripped at my butt and I was soon pushed up with legs around his waist. “I want to mark you so everyone knows _you_ belong to **me**.” Another shudder left me as he rocked his hips so where I felt his erection pressing full against mine. “Let’s continue from last time.” His tongue dove into my awaiting mouth as fingers found my tight jeans whilst fiddling with the button. Moans escaped me when the zipper finally gave way and fingers gripped hard flesh. “Hard already, yoi?” An amused chuckle left him as I moved hands so I could wrap my arms around his head. Lips sucked on my neck as he continued his handy work on my erection and I felt my eyes roll in bliss.

 

“ _Mmnnh_ , Marco, it’s hot.” I told him in pants as the boiling in the pit of my stomach began.

 

“Don’t cum yet.” He told me before moving me away from the wall with an arm around my waist, but I was secure with my arms. I peered to see the front door grow distant and then we were in another room where I soon was laid down. Hands tugged my pants as they soon found the floor and I was exposed to him. A tongue dipped along my chest and I groaned at this with fingers tugging at his shirt.

 

“N-no fair.” I told him as he was fully dressed and he chuckled before backing up. The rest of my shirt was tugged off along with his becoming unbuttoned and then slid off onto the floor. A smirk lined his face as he bent down with a blow to my erection and I shuddered with a moan at the cool air. “M-Marco,” I groaned when thumbs rubbed my hip bones when they returned to the spot. A surprised moan left me in gasps as a tongue lined up my shaft. My body arched with hands flailing around my face in embarrassment. This soft chuckle left him before I felt warmth encase my member like the time before. Gasps for air left me before moans took over as he bobbed his head and my legs trembled like the time before. The mouth left its previous spot and he hummed out with lips pressing on my thigh.

 

“I don’t want you coming yet.” He mentioned as I realized I was on the verge, but him stopping calmed me somewhat and he hummed again. “I would hate to rush, but I also hate to make you wait.” The hot breath wavered around my balls as a mouth kissed at them and I groaned. “Some other time I will make sure to take my time, but for now… I have waited too long.” Something slick was between my butt cheeks and that is when I noticed a missing hand.

 

“ _Ahhhha_ ~!” A gasping breath left me when a finger slid in and it left me in discomfort for just a short moment.

 

“Have you been fingering yourself, Luffy?” Embarrassment filled me as I made sure he couldn’t see any of my face. “You naughty thing.” My body shivered when another finger slid in and a mouth sucked on a ball. Marco’s fingers were bigger than mine by a long shot that it felt like my three fingers, but it was only two of his.

 

“ _Nnngh_!” The third one slipped in and I groaned in pain as I haven’t been this stretched before. All of the fingers moved to stretch me and I panted harshly at the pleasure washing over my whole body. A hand moved my leg to spread it farther as a tongue licked in various areas and made me moan wantonly. Something strung through me with a strong sense of desire and I moaned in ecstasy. He let out a chuckle of succession and began to thrust his fingers harshly into my body with that spot being hit. Moans spilled from me as I tried to control myself, but failed with fingers gripping the sheets harder and tugging.

 

Disappointment found me when those fingers left the spot, but he merely crawled up my body with a hand supporting him. The other was rubbing lube onto his member and I was surprised by the size. “Like what you see?” He asked with this smirk on him as he noticed my gaze on him. A grunt left me and caused him to chuckle before I felt the slick hand grasp a thigh, making me realize I will need a shower after this. “I can’t wait to feel you grasping me, Luffy.” He whispered huskily into my ear as I felt him prod at my entrance and I groaned.

 

“ _Mmmnnha_ ,” his erection pressed in carefully as lips nipped at my neck. Pants and whimpers left me at the discomfort it brought, but tried to stay calm as he continued. Small praises left his lips as hands rubbed at my thighs to make sure I was feeling some ease. A sharp hitch in my breath occurred as he pressed in a quicker pace and I whimper at the pain brought with it.

 

“Just stay relaxed,” he murmured to my neck near my ear so I could hear. “I’m going to make you scream my name from the sheer pleasure I create with my cock pounding into you.” A groan left me with a tremble to my body as the words ended up bringing out a low moan from me and then I noticed that he stopped his penetration. “You dirty boy… getting hot by my words.” His head pulled back to gaze at me with a wide smirk before those lips pressed to mine.

 

“ _MMMFF_!!” A loud, stifled moan left me as he did a harsh thrust into my body and hit that spot that drove me insane. Lips pulled back to give me air for when I gasped out moans and my eyes rolled as the rhythm was quick and severe. My arms ended up wrapping around his head and legs crushed to his sides as I yelped out moans. “M-Marco~!” His name fell from my lips multiple times as he found my prostate each time and even moved to cause a deeper penetration that only made me tremble with ecstasy. “Mar-co~, I can’t!!”

 

“Then cum hard.” My mouth became dry as I let a throaty moan out with legs tightened around him as I felt myself boil. The arch of my body had me pressed to meet his thrusts as I came onto my stomach and chest with moans of his name. A moan of approval left him as I knew my muscles tightened around him and caused pleasured grunts to leave him as he soon moaned with lips finding mine. Surprise found me at the feeling of being filled, though it was a barely there feeling. Groans left me as he milked himself before sliding out and continued moving his lips against mine.

 

“ _Nghmm_ -rco!” I stated up to try and get the male’s attention as he let his blue eyes gaze upon me as I caught up on my breathing.

 

“You want to shower?” A flicker of my eyelids soon had me pouting to him with embarrassment evident on me. This light chuckle left him before lips pressed to a heated cheek and moved back. “Come on,” blonde hair was ruffled as he scratched his head and I sat up with a calming body. “I plan to clean you thoroughly.” My eyes peered to him as he held a smirk and I was yanked to him with heat fluttering to my cheeks again.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

“Marco, we can’t…” A low groan found me when lips pressed to my collarbone as a taunting show. “Niichan might come in if he hears anything.”

 

“Then be quiet, yoi.” This pout found me as I gripped on his shirt with a tugging jester, but did not deny his touch. “You did a great job last time.”

 

“Niichan was roaring drunk that time.” I mentioned in a matter-of-fact tone before gasping lightly when a hand began kneading my growing erection.

 

The man in my bed has been my boyfriend for the past month and I can’t help but still feel fluttered around him. We have somehow tiptoed around Ace, but I think he has slowly been catching on. The only reason he hasn’t asked or confronted was because he didn’t want to admit it to himself, I think so anyways. Marco doesn’t really try to hide it anyways and gets mad when I cover the hickeys up, saying it’s a sign showing others to back off. It makes me roll my eyes each time, but I understood. Once or twice a week, Marco will sneak me off to either take me on a date or just to make love with me. I say it like that because that’s what my boyfriend says. He says it’s not sex we are having, we are making love and keeps saying there is a difference. It was odd to see the sweet side of the blonde, but he was stubbornly sweet.

 

“Hey, Lu—!“ My eyes locked onto a freckled face that had a mouth dangling down. The head leaning down to my neck rose with blue eyes staring at his best friend.

 

“N-Niichan, don’t freak out.” I started out as the shirtless male above me was still holding my wrists. “I can explain.” A murderous intent flashed onto Ace’s face as he glared to his friend and caused a groan to leave me.

 

“YOU SON’UVA BITCH!!” Heavy steps came in and my boyfriend shift to sit up on my abdomen with a sharp gaze.

 

“Now, yoi,” Marco began out as worry was in those strident eyes as my brother drew near. Fists were caught and I shifted up with hands pushing at my brother.

 

“D-don’t hit Marco!” I shouted to him and received shocked eyes before he pulled back. My arms latched to the waist before me as I gave a pout to my brother. “You will hurt him!”

 

“L-Lu?”

 

“Ace, we were going to tell you after dropping _countless_ hints…” The blonde stated and I heard his voice rumble out through his body.

 

“How long have you been violating my little brother?”

 

“I will refrain from that usage of words and rephrase it for you, how long have I been your little brother’s boyfriend? A little over a month, just by a few days though.” Eyes flickered in confusion and soon they flicked between us with suspicion.

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah! Marco’s my boyfriend!” I stated up in confidence, but felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment.

 

“We knew you would freak out, yoi.” A temple busted with a vein showing and my brother threw his hands up.

 

“HE’S MY BABY BROTHER! OF COURSE I AM FREAKING OUT!!” The screech left him as he waved arms rapidly and was turning red with anger. “WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU!!”

 

“Whoa, whoa! What’s going on?!” Thatch appeared in the doorway and I put my face into my boyfriend’s abs as I groaned in embarrassment. “Ace… bro, chill out and come have something to drink.”

 

“CHILL?! HOW CAN I **CHILL**?!” Another groan left me as Marco soon pulled away and told Ace they would have a talk outside. Worry built up in for the both of them as they headed outside with Thatch watching them leave.

 

“You want something to eat, bro?” The eyes stared to me as I soon moved off the bed with a shy tug to my shirt that had been pushed up my body. “It may take them a bit.”

 

“I hope they don’t hurt each other.”

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Laughter filled the air as the front door just opened and relief washed over me. The two entered the kitchen with grins and bruises, but I guess it was okay for now. They were getting along and sometimes fighting it out helped with understanding. A hand pets my hair back before Marco kissed my forehead and I blushed in a shy manner to the action.

 

“We worked it out.” The male told me as he soon took residence in the chair next to me and foot hit against mine.

 

“That’s good!”

 

“We agreed that it is okay for you two to date,” Ace began as he sat across from us and he gave a gaze to us. “And Marco will be moving in this weekend.” The air became silent as I eyed blue eyes and then he laughed out.

 

“He’s joking.” Relief found me as Marco had mentioned that he worked hard to get his nice home.

 

“Though seriously,” my brother stated with a finger pointing between us.  “Nothing more.”

 

“Nothing more?”

 

“Than kissing, got me? You need to stay innocent as long as you can.” Confusion found me, but I merely nodded and when he got up to go to the bathroom my eyes found blue. A finger found his quirking lips and I gasped at him before leaning close.

 

“You _didn’t_ tell him?”

 

“Of course not, more fun this way.” A devilish smirk appeared and I groaned at the misfortune.

 

Just wait until Niichan finds out that we have been sleeping together already.


End file.
